Work
by darkalleyambrose
Summary: Nikki is trying to escape the drama after Summerslam so she ventures to the gym, little did she know she would get the workout of a lifetime. NETH BELLINS


a.n.- this has been in my head ever since the released those photos of Seth at crossfit. I couldn't help it.

Fearless Nikki wasn't a stupid hashtag or a cute slogan to get a t-shirt. It was a mantra, a code, a way of life and a reason to wake up in the morning. And boy did Nikki just prove it. She punched her sister and cost her the match against Stephanie.

Fearless, it's easy to be fearless when you had nothing more to lose. She heard the way the crowd booed her; she got off on their anger. It was about time they realized what Brie had put her through. Brie ran off and quit the minute her husband was injured leaving Nicole and any chance of a strong storyline and push. Nikki wanted to prove she could carry the Bella name as a solo act; she didn't need Brie to be successful. She could be Nikki Bella, a Diva's Champion. Nikki worked her ass off in Brie's absence; she was fan favorite and even number one contender for the Diva's title. All of a sudden Brie waltzed back into WWE and Nikki's title match magically disappeared. She was no longer strong and fearless, she was a martyr, and she played loyal sister and valet. Nikki was furious, Brie had been gone for months and all of a sudden she was in a main event storyline. But no one saw it from Nikki's POV, Brie had taken a vacation and Nikki took the spotlight for herself. She made the most of her opportunities; she couldn't be blamed for taking Brie out. All they saw was Nikki turning on her family, instead of cementing herself in the future of this business.

That was 24 hours ago and Nikki had escaped the harassment in the gym. She was completely alone; no one else was working out. There was no one around and she didn't have to answer annoying fans with stupid questions or pose for pictures with old fat men who linger a little too long when posing with her. She could just focus on getting all her aggression out.

"Who knew you actually worked for that little body of yours" She made eye contact with him through the mirror. He was staring at her, lingering on her ass with a kettlebell in his hands. He looked effortless, picking it up casually as he stared at her.

"Do I look like I'm in the mood?" Nicole rolled her eyes "I just turned on my sister" She ignored his smirk and returned to her set. She had come here to be ignored, not to be interrogated.

"And I turned on my brothers, we couldn't have more in common right now" She dropped the weight back on the rack and walked towards him. Seth Rollins was a pretty boy, he was absolutely beautiful to look at and Nicole loved to stare at him when he was with the authority, not that she would ever admit that. This was the first time she ever spoke to him past work formalities and she was struggling to appear confident in front of him. He was topless and glistening with sweat.

"I thought they were business partners" She mocked, rolling her eyes at him.

"I thought you were okay with her leaving the company while Bryan was injured." He mocked back smirking at her. She felt Goosebumps rising on her arms as he moved closer to her.

"Shut up you don't know anything"

"I know way more than you think Nicole"

"What could you possibly know about me? You've always been the star of the Shield, they had to make Roman break Kane's record at Elimination Chamber for him to get more hype than you. He was too busy living in your shadow. I have a sister who physically looks exactly like me, we made it in this business because we we're identical. But inside, we couldn't be more opposite and I was tired of being held back because we are a package deal and then she had the nerve to abandon me and leave me here. So fuck everyone, I'm not a victim, I make my own destiny" Nikki finished her rant. Seth was thoroughly impressed that she able to continue her set without running out of breath.

"I made my destiny too, you think I like having 1/4th of my head blonde, I did it because there are too many people that look like me, how many white guys with long black hair are there? I jump off of everything because I want them to be like holy shit that's Seth Rollins, he is fucking crazy and he's the future. I joined the authority because look what aligning with Triple H will do for you. No one liked Randy 10 years ago, now he's one of the most decorated champs ever."

Nikki had dropped her weights and moved closer to Seth, making direct eye contact with for the first time since he approached her.

"I know everything you're going through Nicole" He touched her wrist and he felt a shock run through his body. He didn't want to admit it had been the rational reason that had caused the shock. His sudden motion against the carpet had caused the spark, not because it was two people connecting for the first time. That would just be ridiculously cliché.

"I get the death threats and the fans who don't fucking understand that this is our lives. I've been living with it for some time now, yours has only just begun. You can't fucking please everybody, I just thought you needed someone to talk to, roll around in the ring with. We both are part of the authority now; we should make the most of these opportunities."

She reached up to pull him into a hug and Seth was taken aback. Was she like this with everybody? This was the first time he was choosing to mix work with his own selfish desires. He longed for a reason to talk to Nikki and her recent choices made it all much easier. He wrapped his arms around her smaller frame and pulled her even closer, her feet lifting slightly off the ground. She pulled away quicker then he liked and she looked up at him.

"Thanks…for all that" She spoke softer, looking up at him.

"Anytime"

"Sorry for being sort of a super mega bitch." She smiled "But I'm about to make up for it"

Before he had any time to ask for an explanation she launched herself towards him, pressing her lips towards his with as much force as her little body could muster. Seth grabbed her, kissing her back. Their hands were consistently roaming, constantly moving as if lingering too long would burn their fingertips. Seth had grabbed Nicole lifting her effortlessly off the ground so her legs would wrap around his waist, she launched her hands into his hair, pulling it causing a soft moan to escape his mouth. Seth reached down toying with the hem of Nicole's cropped tshirt slipping his hands underneath it. She pulled away from him, he assumed to catch her breath.

"Are you going to take it off or are you going to stare at me?" He didn't speak he simply pulled it off taking her sports bra with it leaving her completely exposed. She chose to ignore the fact that they were in public gym, she simply wanted to see what he had been hiding under those vests for the last two years.

"I would suggest you keep up with me Seth. We don't have much time down here" He felt himself get harder at her dominating tone. He threw off the shirt quickly. She was the most gorgeous woman he had ever seen and he wanted to take all the time in the world to worship her, but that would be saved for round two up in his hotel room. For now, it was going to be quick and rough.

She strutted towards him, dropping a hand into the waistband of his gym shorts and stroking his cock for the first time. Seth was in all sorts of pleasure from the simple touch, his hips inching forward so she would touch his whole length. Nicole smirked pulling her hand out of his shorts, satisfied with his arousal before dropping her yoga pants and panties to the floor. She gazed at Seth as he reached his hand out to touch her pussy surprised by just how wet she had become from their brief encounter.

"I'm glad you want this just as much as I do" Seth said, his fingers rubbing circles around her clit causing small noises to come out of Nicole.

"Shut up and Fuck Me" That was all the indication he needed, He grabbed her once again lifting her up and pushing himself inside for the first time. He was so over aroused; he was fucking her, in the middle of a hotel gym where everyone could possibly see. Selfishly he didn't care; he would take all night pleasuring her over and over. He wasn't going to ruin it by cumming too early. Slowly grinding into her, Seth was torturing Nicole and he knew it. She was whining pathetically moving her hips against his in an effort to get him to fuck her harder….

"Seth if you don't go faster I swear to god" She warned him sternly. He dropped to his knees, pressing her back to the padded gym floor and slammed into her. If she wanted him to go faster he would do whatever it took to please her.

"Fuck Seth" She moaned, that was more like it. Seth was proving to be a favorite; he pressed the pads of his fingers against her clit causing her to moan even louder. She was close and so was he. He increased the pace pushing her legs up so they would wrap against him. Her eyes were closed and he was lost in her motions, how she bit her lip to prevent herself from letting go, how she matched him stroke for stroke constantly battling for dominance.

He leaned down to kiss her again and she grabbed his face in her hands pulling him towards her.

"Sethh, fuck" She came

"Oh Nicole" Seth groaned cumming soon after.

He rolled off of her onto his back besides her, not wanting to squish her. He was out of breath, she had pushed him to the limit and he pushed her right back. She loved seeing his abs glistening with sweat.

"Clearly you've been hiding in those vests for too long Rollins. I'm going to need a lot of time to inspect these bad boys" She scratched her nails across his abs, looking at him.

"Oh Nicole, you can look but you can't touch" Pressing a kiss to her lips.


End file.
